


Letters to Home

by Ewina



Series: JangObi Week 2021 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jango Fett Open Seasons (Comics), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Butterfly Effect, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OOC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre Korda 6, Rating May Change, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: Written for Day 2 of JangObi Week 2021, for the prompt Time Travel.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: JangObi Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140053
Comments: 31
Kudos: 181
Collections: Jangobi Week





	1. The Box

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Lord of the Lost - Letters to Home which is one of the two song I have been listening for inspiration, the other being Indochine - La lettre de métal.  
> Thanks to the Jangobi Shenanigan server for cheering me on as I wrote this, and for cheering me when I will write the rest of it.  
> I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine but if you see any, don't hesitate to tell me so I can correct them.  
> The lullaby is mine, and so is "Commando Loth-Cat and the Evil Shaak"

The Haa’t was reunited after several months separated on different missions and they had decided to celebrate. The mood was high and the atmosphere joyful as they all ate and drank, cheering on each other for their successes. Silas was smiling from his seat as he watched Jango preen at their Mand’alor’s happiness. The teenager had been his second for their mission, to put in practice what he had been taught and it went smoothly on every front. The only one who didn’t seem particularly happy was Montross, but it didn’t surprise Silas, the blonde has had a stick up his shebs for as long as he had known him. He was good at his job, but damn was he a pain to live with. As he took a second serving of tiingilar, he felt his new necklace pressed against his chest, warm from the prolonged contact with his skin. It was a pretty trinket he had found on a mission, a delicate looking golden chain with a teardrop shaped pendant made of some kind of luminescent gem with a pretty symbol engraved in it. Silas wouldn’t have taken it usually, but he was sure the manda had pushed him to take it, so he did.

Montross was brooding more and more as the feast continued until Jaster finally took pity and assembled his closest verde in a room so the man could finally speak about the newest contract he had found for them, and hopefully destress some because his bitchy face was cutting Silas’ appetite. 

They were maybe a dozen in the room to listen to Montross’ findings and the possible new contracts he had brought. And they were all nodding off as the male spoke and spoke and spoke. He was good at his job but he was such a show off that Silas couldn’t stop himself from wondering how exactly the man had managed to become Jaster’s best friend and second? 

His eyes were becoming so heavy, his belly full of food was so warm, Silas could feel himself blinking, trying in vain to stay awake. On his left Myles was grumbling under his breath and Silas listened closely, it would after all be more interesting than hearing Montross congratulate himself again. “... wish he would get on with it, instead of patting himself on the back. It’s not like he led us toward the best possible future… karking show off.”

Silas was silently agreeing with him when a bright light erupted in the room, blinding everyone as they closed their eyes with curses, grabbing their blasters despite their pounding heads.  **CLANG! CRASH!**

No one dared move as the sound of something hitting beskar resounded in the room quickly followed by the noise of a body falling to the ground. The light slowly receded and Silas tried to open his eyes, fluttering his lids as spots of colours danced in his vision. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing between his ribs and against his necklace, a quick rhythm that left him breathing harshly, like he had been running for several hours in full kit. He was so tired.

The scene which was finally revealed under his eyes was… strangely comical. Montross was sprawled out awkwardly on the floor like he had been moving when  _ it  _ happened. His knees were spread, ankles crossed together, one arm was laying along his body, the other put like he had been trying to protect his head, his back curved as his ass was pointing toward the air, shoulders on the ground and torso half way laying on the floor too. That must have been really uncomfortable thought Silas, as he realized that he would never be able to put himself in such a posture as his own back armour was made of a single plate unlike Montross. 

While Silas had the self-control not to giggle like a kid at the ridiculous situation, it was obviously not Myles’ case who couldn’t contain himself. 

“He looks like the villain of  _ Commando Loth-Cat against the Evil Shaak _ ? That’s hilarious, hahaha.”

He did, and it was. But Silas had enough self-control and decorum not to giggle like a teenager with a crush. Which was apparently not the case of most of the people in the room, Jaster excluded of course, the man already kneeling near the unconscious blonde. Their Mand’Alor was truly an example of self-control, he was worried and only his eyes shined at the state of his second. It took a few minutes for everyone to regain their calm, minutes during which Montross had still not regained consciousness, worrying Jaster even more, holding the unconscious man in his arms. Calling for a healer to get his second help, Jaster was the first to notice the weapon for the crime. It was a box, laying innocently on the floor. It must have appeared during the flash and fell on Montross’ head, the violence of the shock had knocked the man out, and sent the box flying further away. Jango pinched his lips not to laugh at the fact that his buir’s second had been beaten… by a box. It was pretty ridiculous. 

Myles, having noticed his alor’s distraction as he stared at the weapon of the crime (his salvation) , decided to take the matter in his own hands and quickly went to pick it up. It was surprisingly heavy despite its small size. It was around the height of a standard buy’ce, one buy’ce and a half large, for two buy’ce long. He carried it carefully toward a table and put it delicately on the surface. This box was important, they didn’t know why, but they knew it was, so they all moved to crowd around the table watching the box over as Myles began searching how to open it. They were no lock visible, nor hinges, and they couldn’t see any system which would unlock it. They were stumped until one of the verde, a togruta, got an epiphany.

They had been observing the box’s decor which reminded them of something when they realized with a jolt what it looked like.

“A puzzle! It’s a puzzle box.”

“What do you mean by a puzzle?”

“I got something similar as a gift for my vod’ad’s birthday. The tiles on it can move and have to be pushed around to be able to reform an image.”

Myles thought it a bit strange but brought the box closer to himself and searched for a place without a tile, which he found after a moment. Hesitating slightly, he put his finger on the tile on the left of the open space and pushed it toward it. It slided easily in place. Raising his head with wide eyes, Myles looked around the room meeting the shocked faces of his vode. 

“If it is a puzzle, what is it supposed to represent?” asked Jango

“That’s a good question, answered the togruta, maybe we should look at the colour scheme and then see if we can see something recognizable on the tiles?”

The majority of the tiles were yellows with little coloured dots, but there was also an important number of silver or erin ones. 

Jango let out a noise of surprise as his eyes opened wide. “Myles give me the box, I think I know what it’s supposed to represent.”

Giving his friend the box, Myles watched him as he confidently pushed the tiles around until half of the Ha’at Mando’ade symbol appeared, juxtaposed to half of the jedi Order symbol. This was weird, thought Myles, why would their symbol be placed with the jetiise’s? It made no sense. 

“So, our symbol in silver, the jetii Order symbol in erin and a bunch of yellows tiles with coloured dots… Anyone has an idea what order we are supposed to put them in?”

“I don’t know Myles, I already saw what the silver and erin tiles were supposed to be so why don’t you search a bit?”

“No need to be so snappy Jango” chided Jaster “We are all working on it. But it’s not like it would be something simple, like… a star map for example.”

There was a minute of silence as people looked at each other and then at the tiles, before looking at each other again. A star map, huh? Thought Myles. He looked quickly over the yellows tiles searching for a cluster of dots in a specific order. He almost thought it had been a mistake until he finally found it.

“Ah! Here” he put his finger on one tile, taping on it quickly, “look at the shape of the dots. Don’t they remind you of something?”

Noise of surprise escaped the mouth of the other mandalorians as one after the other they saw the same thing Myles had.

Since Jango was still the one who held the box he was also the one who had to actually finish the puzzle which he did. Even if it was pretty complicated since the colour of the dots made absolutely no sense at all. The map was also stretched strangely so that the symbols in the center didn't cover any planets. And the hole which he thought would end up somewhere without a planet was instead placed on Coruscant. But he did it and with a whirring sound a cavity appeared on the side of the box, just big enough for a finger to be put in. And so, without thinking about it, Jango stuck his finger in the hole under the scream of the other mandos before screaming himself as he pierced his finger on a needle, ripping his hand away from the box with an over dramatic look of betrayal.

"Jango what the kark is wrong with you? You don't stick your finger in a hole when you have no idea what could happen! What if it had closed on your finger? What if it had cut off your finger?" Screeched Myles as he flailed around worrying.

**CLICK! VRRRR! CLICK! VRRRR! CLICK! SWOOSH!**

As the box began to make noise they all turned toward it, curious. They could hear the mechanism move and unlock the box, lock by lock before it opened softly as a haunting lullaby rose through the air. It was a music they all knew well from their childhood, a lullaby that buire would hum to their ade, softly singing the bits of the lyrics that had not been lost through time. It was old, and enticing, older than Tarre Vizla some said, for there used to be records of him singing it that had since then been lost through time and wars. On a little platform a hole opened and two little figurines appeared, slowly dancing. The sight of the figurines was like a punch in the face for those present, for they represented a scene none of them could even imagine. The smallest of the figurine represented a male with shoulder length ginger hair, a male who was dressed in jedi robe. The other figurine was a beskar’gam clad mandalorian, whose armour was blue and silver. The mandalorian figurine was holding the small jedi against his body, arms wrapped possessively around his body, the jedi’s arms wrapped around his partner’s shoulders, forehead against helmet in a Keldabe kiss. 

Then slowly a voice rose out of the box, singing with the music.

_ “You don’t have to cry, you don’t have to fear _

_ Because I’m here for you my dear. _

_ But will you please, _

_ Sing me to sleep, _

_ For the nights are cold _

_ When I’m not in your arms, _

_ Sing me to sleep _

_ Please sing for me, _

_ Just like I did for you  _

_ When you needed me to _

_ So please sing for me _

_ I’m lost in darkness of my own making _

_ Sing for me _

_ Guide me _

_ Let your voice be the light guiding my steps _

_ Sing for me, sing _

_ So one day I may find my way back home _

_ Away from the shadow that tried to lead me ‘stray _

_ Sing for me and keep ‘em away.” _

This was… unexpected. Jango had never heard the full song, no one had heard the full song in centuries… until now. And to hear it with that coruscanti accent?

“That’s…” began Silas

“It’s The Lullaby” whispered Myles at the same time, as if speaking louder would break the moment.

The song ended an instant later and the figurines stopped moving before disappearing the way they came.

Nervously licking his lips, Jaster looked around, ensuring that he had met everyone’s gaze.

“This is maybe the most important archeological discovery of the century.”

“Of the century? You mean the millennary, Mand’Alor!” exclaimed Silas “We have here a box on which are represented the symbols of Mandalore and the Jedi Order united, like two part of a whole. In this box are two figurines representing a mandalorian in armour and his jedi lover! The relation between our people has been extremely tense or downright hostile since Tarre Vizla’s time, there is no way this box is contemporary. And The Lullaby, complete? This is. This is incredible. It can only be a gift of the Ka’ra themselves.”

“The armour’s colours are not Vizla’s though, his was black and blue, not silver and blue.”

“Jango, most of our sources on Vizla are damaged or come from oral tales. The only visual representation we have is monochrome. We may have been completely wrong for years.”

“You are right, buir. Maybe we could see what else is in that box, though?”

After he got his buir’s approval Jango delicately took the leather bound journal he was seeing out, then another, and another, and another until he had four flimsy journals on the table. The teenager let out a gasp as he cautiously pulled what he knew was a lightsaber hilt out, putting it on the table too, quickly followed by a small box and an object wrapped in velvoid. He hesitated an instant before opening the box. The others were all staring at him curiously as his face went through a succession of emotions, disappointment, surprise, incredulity, then shock.

“Buir” he trailed off “That’s not… Doesn’t this look a bit too... too modern? This seems to be more advanced than what we are using? How is this possible?”

Jaster had no idea what his ad was speaking about since he was still holding the box in his hand. He gestured at the box and himself, frowning. Quickly Jango gave him the small container and Jaster was sure his own reaction was as… surprised as his son’s had been. Because he was right, the data chip which was in the box looked everything but ancient. It was a bit smaller than the one they used, and was also sleeker and shinier. It was the exact opposite of the chunky thing he would have expected from so long ago. Grabbing it between two fingers, Jaster gave it to Myles, their resident tech specialist, to see if the man could get anything from it. 

Jango had apparently decided to continue his exploration while Jaster was thinking about what to do with the chip and was looking curiously at the spherical glowing thing he had just unwrapped. He had no idea what it was and found himself unable to restrain his curiosity as he went to poke it with the tip of his finger. However before he could make contact with it a hand had wrapped itself around his wrist, stopping his movement. He looked at the owner of the appendage annoyed only to find himself face to face with his buir.

“This is a holocron Jango, it’s extremely fragile and dangerous, don’t touch it.”

Pursing his lips in annoyance, Jango turned toward his friend ready to complain. But Myles was frozen in place, his hands gripping the datapad he was holding as if it was the only thing that could save him from death, his face pale and eyes unfocused. Striding quickly toward his friend, Jango spoke to him softly.

“Myles, is anything wrong? What is on the chip?”

Jumping in fright Myles looked at Jango, eyes fluttering like had just woken up, his voice was barely audible as he whispered his name. Stealing the pad from Myles' suddenly lax grip, Jaster threw a look at the screen before choking on his saliva. Because on the pad was an image, an impossible image but it was there, under his eyes and he couldn’t believe it. There was a man sitting on a sofa, a man, which looked like his son, who was the perfect copy of his son, but older. He was holding in his arms a curled up man, younger than himself, with short ginger hair, and dressed in jedi robes, asleep.


	2. The Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few changes to the first chapter because of an unexpected plot point which results from a talk with other people from the jangobi server, so if you had read the first chapter when I originally posted it, you may want to reread it. It is also the reason why I updated this so late since it was supposed to be a story in 3 part only with around 6K words. My outline has currently reached 30 chapters and I have only reached half of the things I planned in the first outline. I have no idea how long it will takes between updates since I post as I write. Also I read the Jango Fett: Open seasons comics to get a better idea about the characters.   
> Finally I remind everyone that this is an Alternate Universe, and that present!Jango is obviously different from Future!Jango because Present!Jango is a teenager.

The pad quickly went from hands to hands, creating shock with every new person until finally it reached Jango. As he took it, he felt nervous under the focused gazes of all those in the room. As he stared at the picture, his eyebrows rose high on his forehead while he blinked his eyes, as if what he was seeing was a hallucination. It was not. Jango could understand the shocked reactions better now that he was experiencing it too. This man, whoever he was, looked exactly like him, only older. It was really strange in fact Jango felt rather like he had been headbutted by a rancor. Looking more closely, he noticed the appearance of the beskar’gam his lookalike was wearing. Some pieces were off, without a doubt for the comfort of the redhead, but those that weren’t showed a blue and silver beskar’gam, the same exact colour scheme as the figurine had worn, in fact now that he thought about it, the other figurine must have represented the jedi in the picture, with his ginger hair, beige robes and brown leggings.

“Buir. How can this man look so much like I do if the box is so old?”

“Come on Jan’ika, you don’t think that with all the generations that have come and are currently marching away, and every planet in the Galaxy, you managed to be the only one born with that face?” Silas was laughing as he spoke, his shock apparently already gone unlike Myles’ who was still staring at nothing, eyes opened wide. 

Jango felt his hackles rising at the comment, he was not some silly kid, he knew that there must be people who looked like him, but that was a bit too much here. Deciding to see if there could be some answers further in the pad’s files. He swiped the picture away, making another picture appear, still with his look alike and the jetii. And again and again and again. Every new picture brought forth an image of the redhead, sometimes older, sometimes younger, and sometimes with the mando. Jango had been hoping that maybe they were just close friends until he ended up facing the evidence that no their relationship was obviously more than just friendly. Jango was not in the habit of kissing his friends on the mouth so he could only deduce that the mando wasn’t either. 

There was something incredibly soft in the picture, but also incredibly hard, the contrast between the softness of the jetii who was only wearing one of his robes and even then it was falling from his shoulders next to the almost fully armoured mandalorian. The way the jetii’s hands were just laid on the Kal hal’cabure as the man sat on his lover’s lap, his legs bare against the motun’bure, soft flesh against hard metal. Whereas one of the mandalorian’s hand was gripping tightly the other man’s small waist, the other was hidden under the jetii’s tunic. Their lips were slotted together but it was obvious to Jango’s eyes that it was not enough to satisfy the mandalorian’s hunger. The dark eyes were wide open as he devoured the sight of his partner’s face, the way his eyes were closed in pleasure, cheeks flushed and hair softly mussed. The feeling of intruding on something deeply personal made Jango’s stomach twist, but something pushed him to continue looking, telling him it was important. That’s when he noticed the caption on the side of the picture. Turning his head to get a better view, he managed to decipher the words written, “Obi-Wan’s 22nd birthday, Alderaan, taken by Quin'' it was in mando’a but a strange mando’a, one he supposed, was the one that had been used when the box was made. 

Quickly swiping back to the first picture Jango looked at the side and found the caption “Saved Obi-Wan from the BSS, 17, SI”. He had no idea what the BSS or SI were, but if the order of the caption was the same, then SI must have been the name of the place they were on. He continued looking through the pictures, regularly finding some with the “taken by Quin” part in the caption. One of the pictures who caught his interest the most was also one of the blurriest, the caption read “Met during a mission on Corellia, 21” and on it the lovers were kissing against a wall, the mando holding his partner up by the legs the jedi had wrapped around his hips. The angle of the picture was strange however and it took Jango a minute to realize why. The jetpack view of the holopic came from the fact it was taken from a security cam, which also explained the blurriness of it. Satisfied with having found his answer, Jango continued looking through the pictures.

His brow furrowed as a new picture appeared on the pad’s screen. The mandalorian was holding his lover, Obi-Wan according to the caption, against his body, and seemed to be the only reason the jedi was not sprawled on the ground, his face was red and tears were flowing down his cheeks, the padawan braid he had been wearing on the previous picture was gone. His clothes were completely at odds with his demeanour for his robes were impeccably put, without any creases. A bandage could be seen wrapped around his visible hand and forearm. It was captioned “Obi-Wan was knighted after avenging his Master and killing the Sith who murdered the man, 25, Naboo''.

The next picture had a surprising addition that made Jango’s eyes open wide, for in Obi-Wan’s arms was a baby, a small newborn with skin the exact shade of Jango’s own and the same wiry black curls. The jedi was smiling softly at the baby as he held him against his naked torso, looking at the caption Jango once again was punched in the face by something he had not expected “Obi-Wan and Boba, 26, Naboo”. Boba, the baby, was named Boba, just like Jango’s own grandfather. 

It was the only picture Jango saw of Obi-Wan and Boba. The next picture was of a child Obi-Wan with several other jet’ika, all smiling widely. The caption differed from the previous pictures by it’s placement and it’s style for it was handwritten “Thranta Clan, Lumi, Bant, Reeft, Garen, Quin, Obi, Bruck, Aalto”. It was obviously a picture that had been taken from the jedi Temple itself. Jango looked over the smiling ade, they were adorable. The tallest of the children was the kiffar boy, Quin, the one who had apparently taken several of the pictures he had seen previously. He had a yellow band tattooed on his face which went over his nose, and his smile let appear a missing front tooth. They were copik’la. 

Jango was smiling softly as he swiped to the next picture, choking on his saliva as soon as it appeared. The redhead was at least half naked and laying in bed, his hair was mussed from sleep and he smiled sweetly at the man taking the picture, which was obviously Jango’s look alike, his modesty preserved only by a rumpled powder blue sheet. Swiping quickly to the next picture, Jango tried to control himself and not blush but his cheeks heated up against his will. His look alike was such a pervert.

But there was no new picture, in fact the only thing Jango saw was a dark screen with a message asking him for a password. The hint was not particularly helpful either because Jango had no idea what “home of our shared pirate friend” could be.


End file.
